Children of The Night
by sticky-stabs
Summary: Hey everyone this is my first fan-fic so please be kind. Its almost like a book thirteen. It follows the story of Evannas children but I'm focusing in on Vancha and his kid. Im terrible at summaries but its better than it sounds Let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The brothers waited together in silence for Evanna's arrival. Both were too anxious to speak. They were lost in their own complicated thoughts of the future and how life would be changing drastically for them both. Yet most of all their minds were dominated by thoughts of the birth that was taking place and if everything went okay.

After three hours of an agonising wait she appeared. She held a tiny bundle in each arm and wore a tired smile on her face. Vancha got to his feet shakily. His hands were quivering helplessly and amazingly, he didn't think he would be able to speak. Gannen's brow was drenched with sweat. Evanna looked fondly at the bundle in her right arm, kissed it and turned to Gannen.

"Gannen, I think it is about time that you met your new son.," she said as she carefully handed him into Gannen's awaiting arms even though she was still several feet away. His face lit up as he tenderly yet awkwardly cradled his tiny son. Vancha could tell he was close to tears and clasped his shoulder. Before he could get a proper look at the child, she turned to him with a smile on her face.

"And here is your beautiful new daughter", she added.

As she handed her to him, he was swirled in a hurricane of emotion. His eyes brimmed with tears as he took her tiny body in his giant hands.

"A little girl" he whispered through his tears. He looked at Evanna with a disbelieving smile. "I can't believe it!" he exclaimed. He really couldn't believe that, he, of all people had a daughter…it seemed like karma for all of his years of womanising!

Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he took in his baby's features. She was so beautiful. She had a tuft of red hair and startling grey eyes, he was relieved to see that she didn't look much like him! He was overcome with pride that something as hideous as him had created such an amazing new life.

She wrapped her tiny hand around his finger, making him feel gargantuan in comparison. He began to rock her and speak softly to her. She smiled sweetly up at him. He knew at that moment that he would be in love for the rest of his life.

He turned to Evanna excitedly, "Did you see that, she smiled at me, did you see her?"

"She has plenty to smile about with such a doting father!" she replied.

"Who would have thought it eh Gannen? The two of us, Fathers!" Vancha laughed.

"Certainly not me! Look at him, he's as strong as an ox, grip like a vice! Let me have a look at my niece."

He proudly held her up so he could see and took a glance at his nephew. He was easily the bigger of the two and had a healthy round face with a head of blondish hair.

"He's a giant! He'll be wrestling you in a fortnight!" Vancha joked.

"And you're going to be ripping your hair out when she hits her teens! Imagine the men trying to win her affections".

His face fell immediately at the thought of any man even looking at her like that and Evanna was catapulted into hysterics.

"Its true, children really do change their fathers." She laughed. "Will you both be able to manage if I rest for a while?"

"We will manage" Gannen answered, without looking away from his little sons face. "We'll manage just fine" he whispered.

"Good, and when I'm gone you can both dote to your hearts content".

"Evanna…thank you" Vancha whispered and then kissed his new daughters cheek.

With that she smiled and slipped away, leaving the smitten brothers grinning like two fools and happier than they had ever been in their entire lives.

__________________________________________________________________

Please send me a Review!i need encouragement! But i probably will add more chapters. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Look at me writing another chapter! I have to say thanks to Wolfseeker for MY FIRST EVER REVIEW! I was quite exited to say the least. Anyway heres Chapter two..who knows this may turn into a chapter three and possibly a fourth may come along...But please do let me know what you think, I don't want to keep writing this story if its a load of shite. Thanks for reading though(but do send a review!)

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Evanna arose a few hours later in the day. She found the two brothers more or less were she had left them. Gannen was laying on one of her soft couches with the boy tucked safe in by his side. He was content with watching his son sleep. Vancha was reluctant to let go of his daughter and was still holding her in his muscular arms. He smiled when he saw Evanna enter.

"How does fatherhood feel?" she queried.

"I've known her only a few hours but yet I'm besotted…"

"Its an amazing sensation", Gannen agreed.

"Have you contemplated any names?"

"…I would like to name him Shiloh, after my old mentor…it seems fitting…. that is if you have no objections". Gannen said.

"A good choice Gannen, he was a remarkable Vampaneze, and you Vancha?"

Vancha hesitated for a moment, "…I don't know Evanna, I …". Then his thoughts returned to the old vampire who had changed his life as much as this little girl

"Paris" he said simply. "I'll call her Paris"

"I always knew you would call her that…he would be very proud".

Evanna gently pried the twins from the arms of their fathers who were more that reluctant to release their grip! She tucked them both into a large wicker crib and kissed them both on the forehead fondly. She then turned to the brothers with a serious expression.

She gestured to them both to follow her. Hesitantly they followed her out of the warm cave and into the dark night. She beckoned them into a small clearing just outside of the cave mouth. There she ordered them to sit.

"I cannot tell you how it pains me to do this to you so soon" Evanna said.

"What is it my Lady?" Gannen asked tentatively.

She reached out and held both of their hands. Vancha seemed to sense what was coming.

"Get on with it Evanna" he growled, "What are you going to tell us? Bad news no doubt."

She averted her gaze and let her eyes fall to the floor. Vancha glared at her with a hardened expression whilst Gannen looked at her questioningly.

"I had many difficult decisions to make in regards to my children…your children, but this one was by far the most painful"

"Just spit it out woman" Vancha hissed.

She sighed "I have decided that it would be in their best interests if they were brought up away from here"

"Well that's no problem," Gannen said optimistically. "We could take them anywhere in the world" he added.

"What I mean is…that I will not be rearing these children…nor will you. I have decided that they will be brought up in the human world. I have foreseen two families who will lose their own children at birth. I will exchange their children for mine. They will be none the wiser and the twins will benefit in the long run. It is the best thing to do."

At that Vancha erupted with rage, "The best thing to do! Take them away from their parents. You won't take her away from me…I am her father " he bellowed.

Even Gannen was enraged "Sending them away is cruel to both us and them Evanna…you have no right"

Evanna gazed sadly back at them. "I have every right…I'm their mother…This is the safest option for them, Tiny knows nothing of them yet and he wont if we conceal them amongst humans. Besides, they will grow to hate us in the future if we deprive them of an ordinary child hood. Trust me they will do enough for both of your people in the future. We _must _do this for them."

Both brothers were lost for words after that. Evanna had made a fair point.

"An ordinary childhood…but Evanna…they are not ordinary…how will they function normally in the human world with their extra abilities?" Gannen pleaded.

"I have bound their magical powers. They will be no different from any human. They will not inherit their Vampire or Vampaneze traits until you blood them when you see them again"

Vancha snorted ironically "And when will that be…50 or 100 years from now?"

"18" she replied. "I will depart with them tomorrow night and you must not seek them out until they are 18 Years old. You will not know where in the world they are until I inform you so….I know it is difficult to accept but it is how things must be…there is nothing else to discuss" she stated firmly. Vancha stood and spat bitterly into the ground. Gannen was close to tears.

"Come brother", he said "Let us spend as much time with them now as we can".

At that they turned back towards the cave leaving the sorceress alone in the clearing.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I've been forgetting to put these in. Unfortunately for me I didn't create Vancha or Gannen or any of the other characters from the saga.

CHAPTER 3

EIGHTEEN YEARS LATER.

Vancha had gotten a visit from Evanna two months before. To his delight she told him that it was time to go and retrieve his daughter and that Gannen had already departed for Scotland to get his boy. He set out immediately for Ireland where Evanna had told him that he would find her. And he did find her. Well, he found an 18 year old girl, a young woman really, a far cry from the tiny baby he had smiled over.

His foot tapped impatiently as he waited outside of the house for his daughter's return. She didn't know of his existence but he still felt anxious when she went out and he couldn't keep an eye on her. It was after two in the morning and she hadn't returned home yet.

She had the house to herself since two days ago and it seemed that tonight she had gone out with friends. Her dog kept him company and followed him back and forth as Vancha had seen him do with her.

For what had to be the hundredth time the little black dog ran up to him with a punctured soccer ball. Vancha laughed and took it from him and threw it as far away as his powers would allow.

Just as the dog tore after it, Vancha heard the distant rumble of a car approaching.

He hurriedly scrambled up the wall and onto the roof of the garage, which was close to the road. He had a hard time stifling a laugh as the dog emerged from the bushes with the ball and started to look around foolishly for him.

The car slowed and came to a halt just outside of the gate and she was in it. There was a young man in the drivers seat and they were both laughing.

Vancha's blood began to boil as he heard him ask her suggestively if he could come inside. It took all of his self control not to go down there and teach him a lesson he would never forget.

But to his immense relief she told him to get lost and she got out of the car.

"Good girl, you tell him where to go," Vancha uttered under his breath.

He glared angrily at the car as it sped on down the road.

"Yeah, you go on and look for someone else's daughter to hump, you randy asshole" he muttered.

She was crossing the yard when the dog ran up to her with the ball. She laughed at him, wrestled it out of his mouth and threw it towards the garage.

The dog ran and then stopped short of the ball. He began to sniff the air. Vancha cringed as he looked up at the roof and wagged his tail.

"What are you doing you loony!" she remarked. She began to walk suspiciously towards him whilst looking up at the roof. She sniffed the air too.

"I dunno what your wagging your tail at Jake, whatever's up there stinks to the high heavens" she exclaimed.

Laughing she turned around and walked towards the house. She let herself and the dog in and Vancha let out a sigh of relief.

She went to bed an hour or so later. Vancha waited another hour before he went in. He walked silently down the hall and paused outside her bedroom door. He heard her breathing softly, sound asleep. He opened the door and went into her bedroom as he had done every night for the two weeks he had been watching the place.

He softly closed the door after himself and sat in the chair next to her bed.

The lamp by the bed was still on and a book lay sprawled open by her dainty half closed hand.

The dog was sleeping at the bottom of her bed and had heard him come in. He poked his head out from under the duvet and when he saw it was Vancha he snuggled back in again. He had become accustomed to Vancha's late night visits and paid him no attention.

A feeling of sheer serenity swept over him as he watched her sleep. He marvelled at how much she had grown since he last held her as a baby. He knew by the scent of her blood that she was his daughter, but she didn't look much like him.

She had very pale skin and the shape of her face was somewhat similar to his but she was quite pretty. He noticed earlier that her eyes were still the startling grey they had been years before. She had full rosy lips and a funny little nose that she had definitely inherited from him.

"I don't know how or when to tell you this crazy story, but I'll have to do it soon", he whispered.

Vancha leaned forward and tucked the blankets up around her chin. He admired how her long red hair shimmered in the light and went to brush a strand of it away from her face.

As he stretched out his hand towards her face, her own shot out from under the blanket and grabbed it. Her grey eyes were wide open and she was looking at him with a calm, neutral expression.

"Why don't you tell me right now" she said softly. "There's no time like the present".

________________________________________________________________

I think this is my first cliff-hanger! Sorry about the crappy writing at the beginning! Let me know what you think of the story so far. I don't really know where to go with it next. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Paris/Blathnaid (which is pronounced 'Blaw – nid', for those of you who no speaky Irish!)

Thanks to every one who read the story and a huge thanks to Wolfseeker who is my one and only reviewer! They are very motivational reviews though, thanks! Its much easier to write when you know someone is reading it! Please take the time to review and recommend! Enjoy.

CHAPTER 4

Vancha's bulky body went stiff with shock and his jaw dropped. For a moment he was still and just looked at her without saying a word. She let go of his hand, sat herself up on the bed and looked him up and down with an inquisitive expression.

"You've been hanging around here for a while sir." she stated calmly.

"How…how did you know that" he replied weakly.

"The dog gave me a few hints… and I've heard you come in every night for more than a week. You should be more careful, if it had been anyone else but me you could have found yourself in a mess. " She chided

Vancha nodded absentmindedly, shocked that she didn't scream or react on seeing a stranger in her house. "You don't even seem afraid of me". he said whilst gesturing to his animal skins.

She laughed out loud and the dog emerged from under the duvet wagging his tail.

"Ha Ha, why would I be afraid of you when you do nothing but talk to me and tuck me in! I'm fairly sure you kissed me on the forehead last night! I'm not normally so presumptuous but I'm certain you don't mean to harm me even if you do look like a cave man!" she said through her smile.

Vancha had to laugh at that. "I suppose you have a point", he added.

"So…what's your name?" she enquired.

"Vancha….March." he said and he smiled when she reached out her hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Blathnaid Ryan", she said pleasantly.

For a moment nothing was said. Vancha felt uncomfortable as she gazed at him. She carefully studied his face and frowned. She then took in his animal hides and she paused when she saw his fingertips.

"And it seems Mr. March is a vampire…am I right" she said coolly.

"You know about us?" ha gasped.

She smiled softly, "Not all of us are ignorant of the creatures of the night. I know a bit about your kind but not much. What I'm interested in, is you. You have an agenda here. And that agenda has something to do with me, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, but it sounds crazy. You will never believe me", he said.

"Try me" she pried.

Vancha looked at her uneasily for a moment. She had a pleasant peaceful manner but he didn't know how she would react to the bombshell he was about to drop. He bowed his head and studied his hands. He wasn't sure if he _should _tell her that he was her father. She seemed to have a happy life and surely his revelation would destroy it for her.

He tried to speak but the right words seemed to evade him and he got no further that opening and closing his mouth. When he looked back up at her face she looked pensive.

"Vancha can I show you something?" she asked softly.

"Yes, of course", he replied.

She rose from the bed and crossed the room to a chest of drawers. She opened the bottom one and rummaged around in it for a moment. He watched her pull out a large sketchbook with some difficulty. She stood again and walked towards him whilst flicking through it. She sat across from him on the bed and after a few seconds paused on a page. She looked from the page to his face a number of times before she handed the book to him. Vancha gasped as he looked at the figure in the book.

"Is it that awful" she said with a strained laugh.

The drawing was quite good and worked in ink. There was no mistaking the animal hides and his eyes were drawn with considerable skill.

"This is me!" he exclaimed.

She nodded in response.

"I've had dreams of you for as long as I can remember. I'm always so content when I see you in them. I can't explain it," she said.

She leaned forward until their faces were inches apart and she took his rough hand in hers.

"But you can explain it. You _must _tell me why you're here, Vancha. I won't doubt the word of a vampire no matter how incredible your story is".

Vancha nodded and she squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"Ok" he said. "It all started over nineteen years ago…"

He retold the entire story. He told her of the War of the Scars and the aftermath. He told her about Evanna and how she had decided that he would be the Father of one of her children. How Evanna had sent them away to lead normal human lives. He explained how he had spent 18 lonely, desolate years in Vampire Mountain waiting to bring his child home. She remained quiet throughout, taking it all in, asking no questions.

When he finished, there was an uneasy silence in the room and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Was your baby a girl?" she asked him.

Vancha felt his own eyes sting with tears as he answered her with yet another nod of the head.

"You were that baby Blathnaid…You are my daughter," he said through broken sobs.

He buried his face in his hands and she immediately arose and hugged him.

"I believe you" she whispered into his nest of hair. "I mean, where else would I have gotten a nose like this", she jeered.

At that home truth, Vancha's tears subsided and he erupted into laughter with his teary eyed daughter. She let go of him and sat in front of him again. He brushed a few loose strands of hair from her wet face, tenderly.

"So…what happens next?" she asked.

"You leave here and come with me", he said simply.

She looked pensive for a while and gazed around the room.

"I never really felt at home here you know. I always felt like a bit of a lost lamb, never got along with my family particularly well either. I suppose it all makes sense now. But in spite of it all it won't be easy to leave, it's all I've ever known".

"I know" he said sympathetically, "but I'm here for you now and I'll help you. I don't expect you to leave tomorrow, but we must leave at the start of spring at the latest if we are to get to Evanna's on time. And the journey after that will be unforgiving to one of your size if we leave any later," he said.

"Where are we going after that" she asked, intrigued.

Vancha smiled at how well she had taken it all and at her eagerness to embrace her new life.

"Vampire Mountain" he said. "Your people have awaited your arrival for too long".

God that moved pretty quickly…I think that was a pretty awful chapter but necessary. Ah what can you do! Let me know what you think and any suggestions about what should happen next would be much appreciated! Bye!


End file.
